Para o homem que já tem tudo
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: A cada ano parecia mais difícil presenteá-lo. O que se pode dar para alguém que já tem tudo?


**Para o homem que já tem tudo**

Universo Alternativo - Yasmin: alegremente desconsiderando 'epílogos' desde 2007.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertências do Capítulo:<strong> -

**Capítulos:** 1 / 1

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Sinopse**: A cada ano parecia mais difícil presenteá-lo. O que se pode dar para alguém que já tem tudo?

* * *

><p><strong>Único<strong>

Harry sorria, dispensando atenção a todos que iam ao seu encontro cumprimentá-lo, a morena quase sorriu observando-o. Era muito óbvio seu desconforto. Aparentemente, mesmo depois de anos no seio da família Weasley, o homem ainda era _aquele_ tipo de pessoa: cheio de reservas, ainda aquele que não gosta de chamar atenção.

Só por um instante a morena se perguntou se ele gostaria de ser salvo. Mas era tolice... Harry não poderia se esconder em seu próprio aniversário. E ela só poderia libertá-lo da tarefa desajeitada de agradecer por um momento, também não estava certa se queria tentar.

**- PHQJTT-**

Hermione sorriu contrafeita. Odiando a sensação de fracasso que sentia ao observar o ar de despretensiosa euforia do lugar: todos reluziam àquela noite e ela sequer podia oferecer de volta um sorriso falso.

Fleur lhe falava de coisas que não conseguia dar atenção, porque sua mente e ouvidos estavam muito além daquele lugar. Totalmente fora de alcance. Então, ela só assentia e exclamava "oh!" umas quantas vezes. "Fleur não parece notar a diferença", pensou a morena, lançando um olhar de esgueira à amiga.

Nostalgia havia a atingido em cheio e Hermione sentia como se lentamente estivesse sufocando em seu próprio fôlego. Era doloroso e, se não precisasse executar seu papel de 'amiga presente', teria - há muito tempo - encontrado um lugar onde ninguém sequer pudesse desconfiar de seu estado de ânimo; dispensando à sua tristeza a única companhia adequada: solidão (era quase poético que a contradição da frase lhe fizesse todo sentido).

Era um daqueles dias em que apreciaria estar sozinha, meditando. Propondo-se a esvaziar sua mente, até que os sentimentos que a aterrorizavam fossem apenas zumbidos e depois: nada. Apenas por um momento.

Mal reparou quando, repreendendo um dos inúmeros pequenos monstros Weasley, Fleur se afastou.

**[Flashback]**

Ela se sentia uma intrusa observando a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente, sem ideia de como se comportar. Talvez só devesse lhes dar as costas e caminhar até que não pudesse ouvir suas vozes... – era certo que, se o fizesse, não iam mesmo notar sua saída.

Não era nada inapropriado (por favor! Aquele era Harry, seu amigo avesso às demonstrações públicas de afeto): Harry apenas abraçava Gina carinhosamente, enquanto ela ria feliz. Ele a agradecia por seu presente incrível e lhe beijava a testa. Era algo muito doce, realmente inocente e amigável e, mesmo assim, Hermione imagina-se intrusiva.

Ela o conhecia. Talvez por isso o desconforto. Talvez por isso se sentisse tão fora de lugar. Afinal, ele _não_ era o tipo de pessoa abraçava ou beijava alguém enquanto pessoas o observavam. Harry simplesmente não era esse tipo de cara. E essa pequena mostra? Era um passo enorme.

Não estava com ciúmes, talvez um pouco chateada. Gina sempre soubera instintivamente como agradá-lo; enquanto ela que, francamente, tinha mais anos de conhecimento de "Harry" tinha dificuldade há cada ano em encontrar algo adequado, algo que precisasse. Como poderia?

"Eu não podia pensar em nada que ele já não tivesse: era correspondido no amor, tinha o respeito e ternura de todas as pessoas que lhe importavam, tinha riquezas, saúde, fama..."

**[Fim do Flashbak]**

**- PHQJTT-**

-Hei, está tudo ok? – a morena piscou e ergueu a vista para encontrar Harry franzindo o cenho.

Rindo, Hermione assentiu. – Só um pouco distraída... Bom ver que sobreviveu à provação das felicitações.

Harry sorriu entre dentes, dando de ombros, suas mãos ao encontro dos bolsos da calça. – Não foi tão ruim assim.

-Bem, acho que deveria agradecer aos seus ótimos professores de comportamento, então. Finalmente aprendeu que não vai queimar até a morte por receber um cumprimento amigável – Hermione contrapôs brincando.

-Eu deveria, não é? – riu suavemente, ele ponderou por um instante e a envolveu num abraço apertado. – _Hei Mione, obrigado_.

Chocada, Hermione demorou vários segundos para retribuir o afago. – Você não está bêbedo, está?

Harry riu com ganas, deixando que a mulher se afastasse para encará-lo. – Não Hermione. Não posso cumprimentar adequadamente minha melhor amiga pelo menos uma vez?

-Oh meu Deus, você não está doente ou algo assim, não é?

-Eu estou _bem_ – afirmou a fitando. – Vamos lá, Mione, eu não era tão mal assim - Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ok... – suspirou. - Digamos que o tempo me fez perceber que isso é real. E que não preciso ter medo de que tudo vai desaparecer ao instante.

-Oh Harry... – Sem poder evitar, os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço, em seu usual abraço esmagador especial. – Confie em mim: ninguém vai abandoná-lo de boa vontade, seu idiota, nós o amamos.

Rindo baixinho, Harry cingiu de volta. - Obrigado por vir, Hermione. Eu sei que não evidencio com a frenquência adequada, provavelmente porque nunca fui bom em demonstrações de afeto. Ou, você sabe, em me expressar adequadamente... – ele riu autodepreciativo. – Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, e... aprecio verdadeiramente. Sei que praticamente fez malabarismo para estar aqui hoje, com todos esses pobres mortais que mal sabem para onde ir sem as suas instruções...

-Espero que amanhã meu escritório ainda esteja de pé – ela brincou zombeteira.

Harry riu. – Sim, todos esperamos - O moreno se afastou para fitá-la. - E, a propósito, eu senti sua falta. _Obrigado_ por vir.

-Feliz aniversário, Harry.

O moreno assentiu com um sorriso brilhante, apertando suavemente os dedos nos ombros dela. Hermione tentou não pensar sobre o quão "estranho" – em falta de melhor expressão - era se reassegurar em umas quantas palavras de carinho ditas desajeitadamente.

FIM


End file.
